Numerous devices exist for support of computers and computer peripheral equipment. Typically, such devices comprise desk units or large work stations which may include one or more shelves. Many problems and structural incompatibilities exist in the prior art. For example, it is often desirable to protect the cabling which connects various pieces of equipment while simultaneously providing ready access to such cabling to achieve system flexibility. Indeed, when utilizing portable computers and related equipment, the characteristics of maximum security, safety, and accessibility are often quite incompatible. Prior art devices have generally taught increased protection for cabling at the expense of interchangeability of equipment mounted on such a structure.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a multi-shelfed support device for electronic equipment, such as a computer and computer peripherals, which permits mounting of peripherals without removing the cabling therebetween. What has been further needed is a device which includes protection for equipment cabling to prevent damage and to enhance electrical safety. What has been still further needed has been a tri-shelfed support device suitable for receipt of a computer and computer peripherals which provides stable protection for the equipment during use and which provides overall ease of transportability.